1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a recording apparatus, and more particularly to a recording apparatus configured such that external signals are inputted to a recording head using a flexible wiring member.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As a recording apparatus configured to perform recording by ejection of ink from a recording head onto a recording medium, there has been conventionally known a recording head as disclosed in a Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-262815, in particular, FIGS. 2 and 7, corresponding to US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0028519A1). In the disclosed recording apparatus, a control device disposed at a stationary portion on a main-body side of the apparatus and a head-side circuit board mounted on a carriage are connected to each other by a flexible wiring member, and the head-side circuit board and the recording head are connected to each other by another flexible wiring member on which is mounted a drive circuit, i.e., an IC chip, for driving the recording head. In the thus constructed recording apparatus, signals from the control device disposed on the main-body side are inputted to the drive circuit via the head-side circuit board, so that the ink is ejected selectively from nozzles of the recording head by an operation of the drive circuit, thereby performing the recording.
However, when the signals are outputted from the drive circuit to the recording head, a large current momentarily flows in the drive circuit, whereby heat is generated in the drive circuit and the temperature in the drive circuit is accordingly increased. Such a temperature increase undesirably causes the electrical characteristic of the drive circuit to be deteriorated and unstable. Further, where the heat is transmitted to the recording head, the temperature of the ink is increased, thus impeding stable ejection of the ink.
In the light of the above-described situation, the recording apparatus disclosed in the above-indicated Patent Document 1 is configured such that a radiator in the form of a plate-like member formed of a metal such as aluminum is disposed on the carriage so as to be in contact with the drive circuit mounted on the flexible wiring member, thereby permitting the heat generated in the drive circuit to be radiated or emitted through the radiator.